


No Zebras on Mars

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Basically, Gimli picking Fili and Kili up from the dentist's office.





	No Zebras on Mars

Today was a very good day. At least for Gimli, that is. His best friends Fili and Kili were getting their wisdom teeth removed today.

 

He'd dropped them off about an hour ago with Kili's Uncle Thorin and he’d just called to say they were done.

 

When he got there Thorin was recording the pair trying to share an ice pack. They saw Gimli and instantly perked up.

 

“GIMLI!” Kili screamed, wincing when it made his jaw hurt.

 

“Oh my gosh! You’re here!” Fili yawned. They were out of their seats and heading towards him seconds later. Kili was attempting to climb into his arms.

 

“Down boy.” Gimli and Thorin laughed but stopped when they saw tears prickling in the brunet's eyes.

 

Kili sniffed and put his head in Fili’s shoulder. He turned to Gimli, tears running down his cheeks, “Did you just assume my gender!?” 

 

Oh God, he never should have let Legolas introduced them to Tumblr.

 

The drive home was entertaining. Thorin drove, giving Gimli his phone to record the boys. Somehow Fili and Kili had gotten on the topic of Mars.

 

“I really wanna go to Mars,” Fili said.

 

“Me too!” Kili agreed “Why?”

 

“I wanna pet the animals.” Fili gushed “The dogs, the cats… the zebras.”

 

“ZEBRAS!” Kili screamed again. He was doing that a lot.

 

Before Gimli could think better of it, he said the first thing that came to mind: “I don’t think there are zebras on Mars.” A second later both Gimli and Thorin face palmed.

 

“What?” Kili asked in a small voice. He looked like he might cry again.

 

“There aren’t zebras on Mars?”

 

“... I don’t think so…” Gimli said carefully.

 

Twin screams came from the back seat of the car, _“YOU MONSTER!”_

 

Thorin had to pull over after that because of how hard he was laughing.


End file.
